This invention relates, in general, to fabrication of optical devices and, more particularly, to coupling photonic devices and waveguides together.
This application relates to United States issued patent bearing U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,184, titled MOLDED WAVEGUIDE AND METHOD FOR MAKING SAME, issued on Nov. 23, 1993, and copending patent application being Ser. No. 08/019,731, titled MOLDED WAVEGUIDE WITH A UNITARY CLADDING REGION AND METHOD OF MAKING, filed on Feb. 19, 1993; now U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,545 both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
At present, coupling of a photonic device to a waveguide is a difficult task that is typically achieved manually. Manual coupling is complex, inefficient, costly, and unsuitable for high-volume manufacturing. Current fabrication methods and structures do not facilitate easy electromechanical coupling between the photonic device and the waveguide.
It can be readily seen that current manual coupling of a photonic device to a waveguide has severe limitations. Also, it is evident that present processes used for coupling the photonic device and the waveguide are not only complex and expensive, but ineffective. Therefore, an article and a method that allows for efficient and effective coupling of the photonic device to the waveguide would be highly desirable.